Fan Q
Question #1 Hi Omani I can't wait to see you in action. So who will you say u have beef with on your season. *'Omani' Oh Thanks Hey Boo But Girl All Them Hoes Wanted it with me Lol But Kaitlin Punk ass we got beef Ronnie weak ass we got Beef Zaria basic ass we got beef I got Beef with Fake Titty Ella and Big Nose Hannah Alex somewhat she pussy though so idk about her and Whitney Irrelevant ass That Hoe was mad she came in like 3 days before we stop filming she tried to get camera time Talking bout she beat my ass ok girl I'll wait for the episode to air and the fans will judge Cause i Know Dam Well This ass Was Not Beat Not even once in That House so Bloop. Question #2 So why did you and Ronnie have 2 rounds of fights like girl what happened? *'Omani' Girl Let Me Break it Down For ya This Weak Bobble Head ass Bitch Was Talking With Zaria and I Guess Zaria was telling her That Me and My main Bitch Lily was Bullies or whatever and Ronnie felt like she wanted to speak her mind to me so she tried my nerves she was talking shit while i was up stairs so being the bad Bitch i am i went down there in the kitchen and asked her whats good and say what she had to say to my face right so she starts giving me a speech about how the fans hate bullies and first of all i'm not a bully if you get slick at the mouth with me im go swing that's it sorry im from the hood that's how it goes so we arguing and whatever and i punched that hoe in the face and whopped her ass all she did was pull my hair and scratch my arms like girl bye then like a few days or i think that next night we had just came back from the club and me and her got into it and she went in the house and got on the phone and was yelling talking shit about me so i went in the phone room like im right here hoe and this hoe threw the phone at my Beautiful face girl next thing i know security was pulling me off her ass while she was kicking like a punk so yeah that's my issue with Ronnasty oops i Mean Ronnie. Question #3 It kinda sound like Zaria is a shit starter would you say that's true. *'Omani' She Pussy I Know That But Yeah she is i Mean Shelly and Kamille was Cool but Zaria didn't like Shelly so she Got into Kamille's head and Got shit started with Shelly and Kamille Then when I was After That ass she want to say Yall started Drama for No Reason like Girl Look in a Mirror. Question #4 Did Kaitlin and Kamille go home at the same time and if so why? *'Omani' Yes and No Kamille Got Sent Home for Beating Shelly ass an Then Like a few Hours Later Kaitlin Went Home Because she she said she was Tired of getting into fights with us and getting Picked on as she say's but That Hoe Play The Victim so Much i cant stand her ass like if you feel like you never say anything rude or do anything to anybody in the house why was yo ass always fighting bitches and getting dragged then I'll wait. Question #5 Who would you say got their ass whooped the most this season? *'Omani' Kaitlin, Shelly and Hannah Them Hoes stayed getting Moped up Question #6 How did you and Lily become so close. *'Omani' Bad Bitches Link up Lol That's My Baby But she Just real She Know what its Like to Grew Up with Not Much and Struggle and she always had my Back Like the First Night Punk ass Kaitlin was Trying to talk about My Weight and My Bitch Lily Got at her and shut that Hoe down and she don't play no games she will run up as many times as she feels like it and she got hands she didn't get her ass whooped either even when Bitches tried to sneak her she still Busted that hoe Lip so yeah that's mu Bitch. Question #7 Which replacement would you say was the baddest and why *'Omani' Portia hands Down she was Like My Mini me she always Told a Bitch about they self and beat up a Bitch if she needed to She Had Shelly ass Running out The House after she Spanked That ass and i Guess The Fans go say Ella was bad Because she won a fight or two but girl bye. Question #8 So did you guys film the reunion yet? *'Omani' No They Talking Bout Not Having Us One Cause Bitches Don't want to Go or don't want to Fight But I Hope we Have One cause i need Drag a few Girls LOL. Question #9 So what was your favorite thing about being in the Tough Girls house. *'Omani' That free 6 Hundred dollars every week LOL and The Liquor. Question #10 And lastly there's always a sloppy drunk or somebody embarrassing when tough girls go out so who would you say that was? *'Omani' Kaitlin Punk ass always was So Sloppy drunk ok Bye Girl Catch My Lil Sis on Next Season in Vegas she Just Turned 21 be Her Fan.